Daddy and His Little Girl
by BellatrixTonks67
Summary: A collection of small drabbles about Harry and his favorite girl, Lily. Small sweet moments that define a life long relation ship between father and daughter. I hope you enjoy


**As this is a collection of drabbles about Harry and Lily Luna, we must begin with the beginning (no promise anything else will go in order)**

"Harry, I have a surprise for you." My wife smiled slyly at me as she walked out of the bathroom. Ginny slipped under the bed covers and I wrapped my arm around her. She was still so beautiful, as beautiful as she was the first time I kissed her in 1997 and nine years later I still loved her, maybe even more.

"What's your surprise?" I moved her bright red hair out of her face and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm having another baby." She smiled and looked at my with her bright eyes shining more then ever.

"Oh Ginny! That's fantastic!" I kissed her on the lips and held her close. I could only smile and place a hand on her stomach. We cuddled in silence, just savoring the moment.

Then a loud crash sounded from down the hall, followed by yelling and more crashes. I started to stand to solve the problem but Ginny pushed me back down and stood herself.

"Let's just hope it's a girl. I can't deal with anymore testosterone in this house." I laughed as she exited the room and soon a mother's yell of annoyance joined the clammer of the two boys.

** **I hate snakes and needed inspiration so what else to write about then a fear of slimy serpents?**

"Daddy!" I opened my little girl's bedroom door and turned on the light to see her crying.

"Did you have another bad dream?" In a few strides, I crossed the room and scooped the four year old into my arms as she nodded.

"It was the giant snake again. I don't like snakes daddy." She was still crying, her brown eyes wet and red.

"The basilisk? They aren't that scary if you know how to fight one." She looked at me curiously and I placed her back on the bed.

"But I don't know how to daddy, I'm not brave enough." I laughed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, like I do for her mother.

"You're very brave Lily. How about I tell you how to fight it?" My little girl sat up straighter, eager to learn how to battle the basilisk. I grabbed the toy wand from her bedside table and handed it her as I pulled out my own wand from the pocket of my bed robe.

"Now, to fight a basilisk, you use a sword not a wand." I waved my own wand and turned her toy one into a small foam sword. "Then, without looking in it's eyes, you blind it so that it can't look at you. Once you blind it, all you have to do is stab it and the big snake will go away."

Lily took the sword and wrapped it in her arms and I drew the covers back up around her. "Daddy, I'm goanna be brave. Are you going to stay here and I watch?"

I nodded and held her hand as she fell asleep.

** **Don't know where this came from**

The shop was as it always was, as it had been when I was eleven, when James got his first wand, and the same as when Albus came in a few days before the start of term.

But now it was my youngest that I walked through the doors of the old shop, her hand trying to pull away from mine in her excitement. "Lily, be patient."

At my words, a ladder rolled into a view of which an old man was holding onto. I didn't know how he was still alive after all these years, but the man held a soft spot in my heart.

"I wondered when I would be finally getting you in for a purchase, young Ms. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother, father and brothers were in here buying their first wands." Lily only smiled and stepped forward as I let her hand drop.

"Shall we try Holly wood with Unicorn Hair? Seems to be a good mix of your parents. Now, length would be a different question. You are taller then your eldest brother was when he came in here, yet shorter then the other one." We both watched as the old man disappeared and reappeared with a skinny wand box.

Lily took the box and delicately extracted the wand. She held it up to show me and I smile as she waved it carefully. A few papers on the front desk fell to the ground and Ollivander took the wand from her.

Next he brought her a Ash with a phoenix feather, another family combination, but it only produced similar effects. "Curious my dear, perhaps we may try one more."

Ollivander climbed onto his ladder and grabbed a scarlet box from the very top shelf. Slowly, he handed Lily the box and when she waved the wand, I knew the wand had chosen her.

"Mr. Potter, come closer. You may find this peculiar." He held up the wand for me to see and suddenly a felt that I recognized it. "Yes, eleven inches, holly wood and with a phoenix feather core. Now I do promise that it is a different phoenix feather in this wand then yours. I have not used the same creature for multiple ones since the last time. However, I believe your daughter will take after you in many regards."

Lily only smiled as she pocketed the wand. "I think you may be right about that." I took her hand as I spoke and smiled down at my favorite girl.

** **Sitting in history class, my teacher was starting to remind of Professor Binns and this came up in my crazy mind.**

The fourth year Gryffindors sat quietly in History of Magic, not even bothering to cover up the fact that they were not paying attention to Professor Binns.

Lily Luna Potter was frantically trying to finish her herbology essay before the next hour when Professor Longbottom would collect them. She didn't want the Easter holiday this weekend to be filled with the Professor teasing her about her work habits.

"Shall we begin the discussions on the first wizarding world now? You all have been waiting for four years to get to this topic." At once, the class dropped their pencils, sat up straight and looked at the Professor for the first time since they entered the room as first years.

"Can't we just skip to the second one? Harry Potter is so much cooler then the original order." The hufflepuff boy smiled as the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"Sorry students. That is not the way it went in history. Without the first war, would we have Harry Potter?" Lily laughed at that. Without the first war, she would have grandparents and the second war would have never had to come. "Ms. Potter, I see you feel differently about your family history?"

"I do Professor. If it wasn't for the first war I would have actually meant my namesake, my grandmother Lily." The class went silent and all turned to stare at the red haired Gryffindor.

"True, dear. Very true point many of us never bother to consider." Lily sweetly smiled and continued to write her paper.

Her father bothered to consider it all the time. He knew that their family life would be differently. Her own birth would not have been frontpage news, Uncle Fred would be alive and her own grandparents would be as well.

"Time is up. Please read the first chapter in your books about the beginnings of the war." The class stood to rise and each began filing out the door. "And Ms. Potter, your comment was very mind moving but please do try to get your Herbology papers done before class or you will become just as much of a procrastinator as your father was."  
Lily smiled as she walked out the door. She already knew she was like her father, but what she did just learn was that the ghost wasn't as oblivious as they all thought.

**So they are the first four drabbles!!! I think the future some might be shorter and such but I hope you keep reading!**


End file.
